


Don’t Get Blood On My Carpet

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 12





	Don’t Get Blood On My Carpet

Samantha Groves also known as Root was relaxing on her couch when the door opened, she turned around facing the door to see her wife covered in blood holding her hand over her right bicep.

“Sameen Is that your blood” She asked not moving from her spot watching her wife place her favourite gun on the small table beside the door.

“Some of it, yeah” She responded, Root stared at her for a moment without muttering a word, before saying;

“Don’t bleed on my carpet” She told her plainly getting up from the couch before moving towards the kitchen.

“This is why I love you” Shaw smiled mischievously and walked over to her, she removed her hand from the bullet wound in her bicep wrapping the uningered arms around Roots waist pulling the perky psycho close to her before kissing her lips. 

After their mini make out session Shaw moved to their bathroom to clean up as Root began to make dinner got the pair.


End file.
